lemonade
by bulllshit
Summary: Rated M for lemons! Contains Freddy x Bonnie and Chica x Foxy and right now a trio ;). You can request couples. Pm or review for ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Who wants lemons! You probably do, because you click on this story! Well come on continue reading!

"Guys you can move now!" Mike yelled as he closed the doors of the opening. Chica gave a big grin and left toward the cove. "Can I accompanied you?" Bonnie ask as he hop off the stage and walk toward mike. "Yeah sure." They both left leaving Freddy alone, he sigh as he laid down getting ready for a nap.

"Freddy... Wake up." Freddy's eyes open slowly only to see Bonnie laying on top of him giving a mischievous grin. Freddy blush at the sight, "Bonnie what are you doing!" Bonnie looked around before replying, "you looked really tired on stage today... And foxy and chica are "busy" in the cove... So how about I give you a more "private show." He look at Freddy still with a grin. "..." Freddy didn't know how to respond but there wasn't really a choice.

Bonnie lean to kiss Freddy, Freddy was blushing but he was enjoying it. Then bonnie reach down Freddy's pants to get his erected member. "Bonni-" He tried to say but was stop with a kiss, "shh just sit back and enjoy." Bonnie said giving a evil grin, as he pet Freddy's member, Freddy couldn't help but moan.

Bonnie slowly move away from his mouth and went to Freddy's ear, he played around with it causing Freddy to start moaned louder. Knowing he was succeeding he went to level two, bonnie went lower now.

Freddy keep his eyes close as bonnie faced his member thinking of a strategy. Bonnie then started playing with Freddy's member, stroking certain parts to see Freddy's reaction. Freddy felt like he was going to exploded this was to much pleasure for him. "Bonnie please finish it-"

Freddy moan so loud at a single stroke from Bonnie,noticing this the bunny grin mischievously, "bingo." He said, he just found Freddy's weak point, Freddy was panting slowly trying to calm himself down. "Bonnie please!" Freddy yelled as his panting was now reaching normal levels , even though Freddy wanted to finish this Bonnie wouldn't let him. He like to tease his prey, he continue to play with Freddy's weak point making him start moaning again.

Bonnie feeling he accomplish the goal, he lean and placed the member in his mouth licking slowly not only the weakness but also the rest of the head. Freddy started panting so rapidly as Bonnie suck on his member, "Bonnie I'm goi-" Freddy tried to warn him that he was going to the climax but it was to late. Bunny knowing this was going to happen he simply swallow Freddy's liquids.

Feeling he had enough, Freddy took hold of bonnie and the two change positions. Freddy was now on top of Bonnie giving an evil grin, "ready?" Bonnie was actually scared of this moment but nodded shyly.

Freddy quickly pierce bonnie, Bonnie gave out a weak cry of pain but also of pleasure. Freddy continue thought, after a short while bonnie started moaning as Freddy constantly went in and out of him. "Freddy I'm going to-" Bonnie tried to yell but Freddy stop him with a kiss. They both kiss as they expel their liquids.

Still panting Freddy slowly came out and laid next to bonnie who was also panting. Bonnie whisper "That was-" Freddy cut him off, "Amazing."

Hey guys if you want to see a next chapter review or pm me for ideas.  
Yes this is base on an image by Orlando fox. Check the artist he/she draws amazing!  
Also I'm planning to do one Golden Freddy x someone put who you want to be it. Ok last thing this story can be only a lemon or a story with lemon.


	2. Chapter 2

I This was one request, I'm not so good at it so forgive me if isn't so accurate. Also the some characters will have nicknames. Golden freddy- goldie, Toy Freddy- toy f and Freddy- Fred.  
...Well Enjoy.

"F*ck off Freddy! Goldie is mine." Toy Freddy yelled as he push Freddy aside, "As if!" Freddy reply giving a blow to toy Freddy's face knocking him down.

"You wanna play like that?" Toy f said wiping the blood of his mouth, he quickly leap onto Freddy taking him down. The bears fought for like minutes before a third bear came in, "What the heck are you two doing?"

He was twice as big in size as in strength, so it wasn't hard for him to separate the two. Holding them up in the air. "Goldie!" Both of them said surprise to see him, Toy Freddy afraid he would get mad came up with a lie, "We were- ..." "PLAYING!" Freddy finish the sentence and grin at Goldie.

Goldie gave the two bears a suspicious look before letting them go, he sigh "I already told you guys I don't want to see you two fighting." With a serious look he left them.

"... You know if we keep acting like children none of us will get Goldie but if we do peace we might..." Toy Freddy said looking away from Freddy, "What are you saying?" Freddy said giving a confuse look.

Toy Freddy spun around to face Fred, he had a smirk on his face and slowly walk up to him, Freddy started blushing when toy Freddy's face was right in front of him. "How about we-" toy Freddy whisper the rest in Freddy's ear, Freddy's eyes widen as toy f finish the sentence. "..."

Midnight

Goldie laid down his eyes wide open looking only at darkness till he heard a call. "Goldie!" He sigh as he stood up, "What?" He yelled but there wasn't a respond only another call. "Goldie!" He then went in search of the sound.

Goldie stop when he face a door; the calls could be heard from the other side. He glance behind him for a brief second before entering.

"Hello... " he whisper, the room was completely dark but he could tell there was something on the floor, "Goldie..." It said faintly, curios of who it was he approach it slowly.

When he was a few feet away from the unknown creature the door shut close behind him. Scared he ran to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't, he stop when he heard a chuckle behind him "Who the f*ck is there!" His back was now on the door as he tried to look around but the room was pitch dark.

"Just don't get scared please." A soft voice said from the opposite side of the room, follow by a click sound. Goldie quickly closed his eyes by a sudden brightness in the room, when adjusted to the soft light he look at what was in front of him only for his eyes to widen at the scene.

"..." Right In front of him was Freddy in a mattress along with toy f, both of them were grinning mischievously at Goldie. "Guys... What's going o-" "Shhh. Don't worry, Goldie. You always get worried by the things we do, but we promise you'll like this". Toy f said as he slowly walk up to him.

Meanwhile Goldie look at toy f his hand quickly search through the door for the doorknob. Toy Freddy's grin grew as he stood before Goldie, he quickly took hold of his bow tie and tug him closer to a kiss.

sorry I'm going to make you wait for the next chapter. You can request couples also, yes I am making a foxy x chica but it isn't ready.

THANK YOU SO MUCH! NOP123 :3


	3. Sorry for the typos

**Yay next chapter! **

**This chapter was really challenging to write so don't expect it to be amazingly perfect**

_(What we left off with.)_

Toy Freddy's grin grew as he stood before Goldie, he quickly took hold of his bow tie and tug him closer to a kiss. Making Goldie's eyes widen and his ears perk up; Toy F's hands went around Goldie's waist and pull him into a hug meanwhile Goldie keep his hands at his side.

The kiss was pleasant for toy f but Goldie who was no longer in shock felt awkward about this, Toy Freddy notice this and slowly push Goldie away breaking the kiss, not sure if to continue Toy Freddy turn to look at Freddy with an unsure look. Freddy sigh as he started walking up to the two; Toy Freddy slowly move to side.

Freddy took a good look at Goldie before he took hold of his bowtie, unlike what Toy f did. Freddy neatly fix it, making Goldie just stare at him with a confuse look. "You can leave... If you want." Freddy whisper as he look at the floor feeling both ashamed and embarrass at the same time.

Goldie look at the bear in sympathy and with one hand he took hold of his face and tilt it to look at him. ''G-goldi-'' Freddy tried to talk but his words were interrupted by a kiss, Freddy's eyes widen as Goldie's free hand slowly crawl over his back pulling him into a hug.

Toy Freddy rolled his eyes as he die of jealousy, wishing he was in Freddy's position. Soon when the two finally separated, they both started taking in big amounts of air. "Goldie..." Freddy panted as he stare deep into Goldie's dark eyes. Goldie grin mischievously as he push Freddy onto the mattress and slowly crawl over him.

(Just so we are on the page, Goldie and Freddy are making out and Toy Freddy is in the corner masturbating meanwhile watching the two.)

Both Freddy and Toy f were surprise by his acts but didn't say anything.

Freddy face went red as Goldie's hand reach his member and gently pet it. Freddy couldn't help but moan loudly turning Goldie on. Goldie then proceed by starting to kiss Freddy's neck and then went lower until he face Freddy's member. He smirk at the size before sucking on it, Freddy immediately shut his eyes from the extreme pleasure he felt.

''G-Goldie... D-don't sto-*Goldie suck harder* AHH!'' Freddy started panting louder as he hold tight onto the mattress, meanwhile Toy Freddy moan as he gently pet his member in front of the two. ''G-Goldie stop teasing... Go to the real thing!'' Freddy manage to say, Goldie gave him an unsure before he stop sucking. He then slowly place himself in position.

Goldie look at Freddy for a second before proceeding. ''you sure you want to do this…'' Freddy who had already lost his mind from the previous act nodded recklessly. ''Yeah. Come on hurry!'' Goldie then slowly enter the bear and received a ton of moans from both Freddys. Freddy moan for the pleasure but Toy f was sitting in the corner jerking himself off as he watch the two.

''G-Goldie…'' Freddy said panting wanting for more, but Goldie was at a disadvantage here, he wanted to go deeper but damn Freddy was tight. ''come on!... hurry.'' His shorts breaths increase as he gain more pleasure. Goldie could feel his climax coming soon so he acted fast, ''Freddy forgive me…'' he whisper into Freddy's ear as he took hold of his hips and slam them against his. ''AHH!'' A few tears fell down Freddy's face.

Freddy clench his teeth together as he tried to dominate the pain in his lower region, holding onto the sides of the masstres. Goldie grin mischievously as he lean for their lips to touch, the kiss was rough but still delightful. Slowly Goldie started to hump still struggling from Freddy's tightness.

''Goldie… harder please'' Freddy beg as he took hold of his own member and stroke it softly. ''As you wish.'' Goldie said as he started pounded Freddy faster hitting certain spots that made Freddy yell in pleasure, ''yeah go on~ FASTER!~ *loud gasp*''

''G-Goldie… I'm near!'' Freddy yelled warning Goldie, ''oh yeah?'' Goldie said as he took Freddy's member and strokes it wildly making Freddy moan like crazy. ''F-Freddy I'm-'' Freddy interrupted him with a kiss, both finally came at the same time.

When the kiss broke, the two separated and took deep breaths, toy f who was still there stop stroking himself when the two stop kissing, he felt awkward being there. ''…''

Goldie turn to see toy f and smirk at him, he slowly push Freddy to the side and crawl to toy f, his eyes were fill with lust as he push toy f onto the mattress and slowly got on top of him, ''We didn't forget about you.'' Goldie whisper as he kiss toy f passionately, meanwhile his hands quietly made their way down.

Toy Freddy's ears immediately perk up when he sense that Goldie took hold of his member and slowly stroke it, making toy f moan from the pleasure he was feeling. Just a few seconds later Goldie started to started speeding up his pace, toy f had to separated from the kiss to catch up with his breathing, he could feel his climax soon.

''Goldie I'm-'' he was cut off by his liquids expelling landing on Goldie's hand and chest. This took Goldie by surprise but he still smile mischeosly, ''You naughty boy.'' He whisper and wink.

''Come here you two!'' Goldie said as he pull the two bears into a hug. ''wait… Don't tell me you guys were fighting because of this?'' he ask as with curiosity in his voice, ''yeah… pretty much.'' Toy f said ashame, ''you dummies.'' Goldie said joking as he fell into slumber with the two bears at his side, after a few minutes Freddy and Toy Freddy found sleep.

_FINALLY I DID IT! I FINISH THIS CHAPTER!_

**Thanks to Nop123 and Foxy the Hedgefox (you guys rock!), Go check out their stories! :3 *Sorry for the typos.***


End file.
